cursed_treasure_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Guide
General Gameflow Main Menu First of all, the player enters the game and either load a save or start a new game. You can choose to put your saves on cloud with Armor Games, or on your local computer. (Online Save suggested, since online saves can be accessed anywhere, and local saves might get lost if something happens to your cookie function.) The next time you play the game, you can continue your last progress. World Map After you have entered the game, first you will see the big overworld map. There are many "flags" with stars under then. Each of these flags is a map that you have to finish. Don't mind the "Quit" button, since you can just close your browser window to quit the game (unless you want to load another save). To the right, a XP progress bar tell you which Rank you are at, how much XP you currently own, and how much is needed for next Rank. The Skills button opens the Skills screen, where you can view all the skills and their effects. If you have available skill points (symbolized with a Star Medallion icon), you can spend them to upgrade your skills. You can also degrade a skill or reset all your skill points so you can distribute them again. The Badges button brings up the Badges screen, where all Badges and their requirements are displayed. The Badges you already own are lightened, while those you don't meet the requirements are in grey. Evilopedia is a database of all aspects of the game, including datas on Towers, Enemis, Buildings, Spells, Items, and so on. You can learn about yourself, your enemies, and the battlefield here. On the top-right corner, you can choose to disable game music or sound effects. Defense You can click on a "flag" to view a defense mission's description. You can also choose to play either the Day mode or Night mode (if you meet the requirement for Night mode). When you have entered a defense mission, you can see a...well...a map. It contains many landscapes and elements. What you need to do is to build towers, defeat enemies, and prevent them from stealing your gems away. To the right, all the available towers and spells are displayed. To the even righter edge, a bar shows you the incoming waves of enemies. You can hover your cursor over the icons for more details. Down there, there are an Attack button and a Normal button. Well, Attack button is only available when you have defeated the current wave. It immediately summons the next wave. Normal button means you are playing the game at the normal speed. If you press this button, the game will be accelerated for x2 speed. All the towers, spells, and battle controls have hotkeys assigned to them. You can also press these hotkeys for different commands. At the bottom bar, to the left end, the first button with a cog and pause icon is for pausing and game menu. The next button with a book icon is for Evilopedia and help. Next to them is a box that shows you some info about the thing your mouse cursor is currently pointing at. And then, to the right goes your current Gold and Mana. Gold is spent to build and upgrade towers, and Mana is for casting spells. When an enemy wave starts to invade, they will enter from the entry points and head for your gems. You need to build towers along their path, and kill them as efficiently as you can. If you can prevent them from taking away all your gems, which means if you can save at least one gem, you will win the mission. After Ending a Defense After you have ended a defense mission, no matter you have won or lost, you will return to the world map, and gain some XP. When you have accumulated enough XP, you will gain a new Rank and some skill points. Skill points are spent to upgrade your skills, thus to enhance your towers. Every mission is more difficult than the previous one, so you need to keep getting XP and upgrade your skills. If you find a mission too difficult that you failed protecting your gems, don't worry. Even failed defense missions gets you some XP. Keep playing and getting XP, upgrading your skills and optimizing your tactics, you will be able to finally overwhelm the difficulty. So, generally what you will do is to play defense missions and upgrade your skills and fight all your way towards the end of the game. If you have beat the game, you can either start playing other games, or wait for the developer to add more content to Cursed Treasure 2. Other Gameplay You Can Try By saying Other Gameplay, it means MIssion Ratings, Badge system and Armor Games' Quest system. Each completed mission will be rated with up to 3 stars, depending on how efficient you have complete it. There are many factors that affects the rating: *Brilliant - If you can manage to prevent all your gems from being touched, you will get a 3 star rating. *Great - If one or more of your gems are touched, but you managed to keep them in the map, you will get a 2 star rating. *Good - If even just one of your gems are taken away, you will only get a 1 star rating. Besides, there are many other challenges with different requirements you have to meet to acquire a Badge or complete a Quest. These extra gameplay elements do not help you in defending your gems, but gives you more opportunity and motives to play the game. Try winning all the Stars, Badges and Quests, ok? Defense Missions A defense mission can be considered a "level" that the player needs to complete. Each defense mission takes place in a map with several elements that requires the player's strategy thinking to be able to defeat the enemies. Tiles / High Ground Tiles are map locations that the player can place a tower on. This kind of tiles usually are surrounding or located along enemies' advancing paths. There are three common types of tiles, and each type corresponds a certain type of tower: *Grass - For Orc towers *Ice - For Undead towers *Wild - For Demon towers There is also a special tile, called the High Ground. All three types of towers can be placed on it, and it provides a +50% shooting range for the tower built on it. So, you will try to grab these advantage points as soon as you can. With the Height Advantage skill of the Orcs skill tree, the tower placed on a High Ground will also deal up to 50% extra damage. Path The enemies will enter the map via one or more entry points, then they will advance along paths towards the caves where gems are kept. There are two types of paths, which provides accessibility for different types of enemies. The Land path are accessible by all enemies, while the Water path can only be accessed by enemies with Flying ability. Cave Cave is where your gems are kept. Different maps might have different number of caves. The enemies will head for the nearest cave with gems in it. With the Haunted Cave skill of the Undead skill tree, the caves can prepare up to 5 Undead charges that can shoot at enemies. Trees Some tiles are covered by Trees. The player needs to use a Cut Out spell to clear the tile before towers can be built on it. With the Timber Yard skill of the Orcs tree, cut trees will drop a coin worthy up to 50 Gold. Buildings Buildings are special structures that possess different functions. By default the player do not own these buildings at the start of a battle. They can be seized by using Cut Out spell on them, and reducing their shield points to 0. Some buildings will provide help to enemies, while some stays useless before they are seized. If a building is seized, it will no longer help the enemies, and instead will give the player bonuses. For the details about buildings, please read Buildings. Day and Night Modes Day Mode is the normal game mode. Night mode is slightly different. In Night mode, you have a limited light range around your cave at the start. Your first tower can only be built within this light range. However, built towers and seized buildings provide extra light range around themselves, so you can building more towers. Towers and Upgrades Towers are your "fighting force", which are placed on tiles of corresponding colors, and will attack enemies within their attack range. There are 3 types of towers, which focus on different types of damage output and special effects. Each type of towers can be upgraded into more powerful and advanced towers. They get XP for dealing damage to enemies, and when enough XP is accumulated, an up arrow will show above the tower, indicating that it is ready to be upgraded. A tower can be upgraded for five times for enhanced strength. Upon reaching the third and fifth upgrade, a tower can be upgraded into two selections of advanced tower types, with even more different focuses regarding damage ouput type and special effects. For details about towers and their upgrades, please read Towers. Enemies and Dropped Items Enemies are greedy good heroes who want to grab our gems for their own selfish purposes. Different types of enemies possesses different abilities and strength. They will enter the map via one or more entry points, and head for the nearest cave with gems. Defeating enemies has a chance to drop some items that can help in your defense. There are skills that can increase the drop chance as well as the quality of drops. When all enemy waves are defeated and you have at least one gem remaining in the map, you win the mission. For details about enemies, please read Enemies. For details about dropped items, please read Items. Gems You have five gems, which are the targets of your enemies. The gems are kept in the cave, and can be grabbed and taken away by enemies. You need to kill enemies to prevent them from grabbing your gems; or if a gem is already captured, you can kill the carrier to drop the gem on the ground instead of being taken away. Initially, gems carried away and later dropped by killed enemies will stay where they are, but with the skill Infernal Magnet of the Demons skill tree, the gems dropped outside the cave will move towards the cave at a speed of up to 0.15 tiles per second. Spells and Mana There are 3 spells you can cast to help defend your gems. Casting spells consumes Mana, which will replenish over time, or by picking up a Mana Bottle. The 3 spells have different functions, and can be enhanced by upgrading the corresponding skills. For details about the spells, please read Spells. Skills and Ranks You can gain XP by playing maps, and when you have accumulated enough XP, you will gain a rank. Each rank gained rewards you 3 skill points, termed Seals in the game. You can click the Skills button in the world map screen to enter the skills screen, where youc an view all your skills' functions, upgrade them, degrade them, or reset your skills to get the Seals back. Upgrading skills enhances your towers and other aspects of your fighting power. This is important in the long-term campaign of this game. For details about skills, please read Skills. Category:Guide